Cardcaptor Sakura Uma Nova Fase
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: São meus contos sobre como poderia ser a vida de Sakura após a adolescência... Espero que gostem! Eu reeditei os contos que eu escrevi em 2001, mudando o nome da saga e usando o estilo de prosa. 12.11.2006: Capítulos 01 e 02 reeditados.
1. Felizes Para Sempre

**CARDCAPTOR SAKURA – UMA NOVA FASE  
Capítulo 01: Felizes Para Sempre, Até Que a Mágica os Separe...**

Aquele caminho de cerejeiras parecia mais radiante que de costume. Sakura gostaria de saber por que Syaoran fazia questão de ir até a casa dela, hoje à noite, e falar com toda a família dela. Ela começou a imaginar o que ele teria a dizer à família dela, e isso a deixou tão ansiosa que decidiu ir até o ringue de patinação de Tomoeda. Ela aprendeu com a então professora Mizuki que patinar ajudava a relaxar.

Chegando ao ringue, viu que o mesmo estava quase vazio; apenas algumas famílias se divertindo. Sakura colocou os patins e entrou no ringue. Ela começou a patinar a esmo, fazendo rodopios e ziguezagues, quando foi avistada por Chiharu. A antiga amiga acenou para Sakura e gritou: "Ei, Sakura-chan!".

Sakura se virou na direção do grito e então berrou: "Chiharu-chan! Espere aí!". Fazia tempo que Sakura não via os amigos do tempo de infância. Rapidamente, Sakura foi ao encontro de Chiharu, abraçando-a ternamente e dizendo: "Chiharu, faz tempo, hein! Onde está Takashi?".

"Decidiu ficar descansando em casa. Você sabia que eu e Takashi voltamos em definitivo para Tomoeda?", Chiharu explicou.

Sakura ficou muito e contente e exclamou: "Puxa, que legal! Por que esta decisão?".

Chiharu fechou um pouco o semblante e então respondeu: "Nós não gostamos muito de Hiroshima. Nós pensávamos que nosso futuro estava lá, pois o emprego que Takashi conseguira prometia ser bom, mas foi algo muito desgastante e decidimos voltar, já que consegui algo aqui em Tomoeda. Como vão você e Syaoran?".

"Ah, estamos bem. Eu estou terminando Arquitetura, e Syaoran foi para Tóquio estudar Medicina. Ele chega hoje à noite, e vai lá para casa.", disse Sakura.

Chiharu entrelaçou as próprias mãos e comentou: "Que bom! Aliás, eu vou tentar terminar a faculdade por aqui também. Aliás, o que estamos fazendo paradas no meio do ringue? Vamos patinar juntas?".

"Vamos!", disse Sakura alegremente. Sakura e Chiharu se deram as mãos e começaram a patinar lentamente, como se estivessem nos tempos de infância. Sem encarar a amiga, Sakura comentou com uma expressão tristonha: "Puxa, Chiharu, não vejo a hora de Syaoran se formar. Parece uma sina: sempre que estamos bem, temos que nos separar...".

Chiharu consolou a amiga, dizendo: "Que é isso, Sakura? O que importa é que vocês se gostam. Ele não vem hoje à noite? Aproveite o momento!".

Sakura fez uma breve pausa e então disse: "Falando nisso, eu estive pensando. Você está casada com Takashi, Tomoyo se casou com Eriol, e... bem... acho que Syaoran vai me pedir em casamento hoje. É um pressentimento forte que eu tenho; é a única explicação para o encontro familiar que ele fez questão de fazer.".

Chiharu sorriu e falou: "Se for isso, que bom!".

Sakura inquiriu ainda titubeante: "Como Tomoyo é muito ocupada na fábrica da família dela, foi uma sorte lhe encontrar aqui! Diga-me: como é a vida de casada?".

Chiharu pensou um pouco e explicou: "Olha, não é nenhum paraíso sobre a Terra, mas a chance de estar ligada ao amor da minha vida já me serve como recompensa. É bom ter um chamego quando você se sente frágil, alguém que te ajude a crescer como pessoa. Faz o seguinte: não crie expectativas para hoje à noite, apenas deixe que as coisas simplesmente aconteçam.".

Sakura deu um afável sorriso e agradeceu: "Obrigada, Chiharu.".

As duas ficaram conversando mais um pouco, trocando experiências do que tinha acontecido uma com a outra, depois que acabaram o Ensino Médio. Afinal, não se viam regularmente desde os 19 anos, e ambas já estavam com 22 anos. A turma se separou; alguns se casaram, outros apenas se mudaram de cidade, para tentar novas oportunidades. Só se conseguiu reunir toda a turma da época do Fundamental duas vezes nesse tempo todo: no casamento de Chiharu (onde a turma toda se reuniu em Hiroshima) e no casamento de Tomoyo (que ocorreu na mansão de campo da família Amamiya). E só. Por isso, quando membros da turma se viam, era um grande júbilo. E quando pensou na possibilidade de casamento, Sakura sentiu uma alegria, pois podia reunir toda a turma no seu casamento, e uniria o útil ao agradável.

Depois que se despediu de Chiharu, Sakura notou que ficara a tarde toda no ringue, e viu que estava atrasada para recepcionar Syaoran na estação ferroviária. Ela foi correndo, chegando exaurida na estação algum tempo depois. Foi até o placar, para ver as últimas chegadas de trens-bala. Procurava por trens chegados de Tóquio, mas não achava nenhuma indicação de trens vindos da capital.

Ela se sentou e começou a ficar preocupada, até que o placar de trens foi atualizado. O trem de Tóquio estava para chegar. Não demorou muito para um trem estacionar no portão 1. Como era final de semana, o movimento de pessoas era intenso, entrando e saindo dos trens. Sakura se perdeu no meio de tantas pessoas, então ela tentou localizar alguém com poderes mágicos. Não demorou muito para localizar alguém com tais poderes.

Olhando adiante, estava Syaoran, com uma mochila e um buquê de rosas em mãos. Sakura pulou em cima dele, para dar-lhe um abraço, quase o derrubando. Ficaram algum tempo daquele jeito, num dos poucos momentos que Syaoran demonstrava um sorriso. Depois daquele momento mágico, os dois saíram juntos, com Sakura segurando o buquê, e Syaoran, estendendo o braço direito sobre os ombros de Sakura, abraçando-a ternamente, carregando a mochila na mão esquerda.

Syaoran deu a tradicional franzida com as sobrancelhas e perguntou: "Isso tudo foi saudade?".

"É que eu não consigo evitar! Somente nos encontramos nos finais de semana, e eu fico morrendo de saudade...", Sakura explicou de uma forma chorosa.

"Não se preocupe...", disse Syaoran, dando um terno sorriso, "Talvez eu consiga resolver esse tormento hoje à noite.".

Sakura se arregalou e perguntou: "O que você tem em mente, Li-kun?".

Syaoran fechou os olhos e simplesmente respondeu: "Você saberá, minha doce Sakura...".

Aquelas palavras bateram fundo em Sakura. Dentro dela, surgiu uma certeza: Syaoran iria pedi-la em casamento. O rosto dela ficou rosado, e ela então abraçou Syaoran com força. Syaoran retribuiu o abraço, aproximando-a para si com o braço direito, usando a mão do mesmo lado para acariciar o cabelo de Sakura. Syaoram sempre foi alguém que não conseguia demonstrar os sentimentos, sempre com o rosto carrancudo, mas Sakura era a única que o fazia sorrir, mesmo que levemente. Ela era a única pessoa com quem ele demonstrava o que tinha de bom por dentro, a doçura que se escondia na séria fisionomia.

Ao chegarem à casa de Sakura, Syaoran ficou esperando na sala de estar, enquanto Sakura preparava um chá. Alguns minutos depois, Fujitaka chegou a casa, junto com Touya e a esposa deste, a irriquieta Nakuru. Todos se cumprimentaram e sentaram-se na sala, com Sakura servindo o chá. O pai de Sakura decidiu quebrar o gelo e comentou: "Então, estamos todos aqui, porque tu disseste que tinha algo importante para nos dizer, Syaoran-san. A palavra é tua.".

Syaoran se levantou, pigarreou e então explicou: "Bem, conheço esta família há tanto tempo; praticamente é a família que eu sempre quis ter como minha, e talvez eu tenha a chance de tornar isto real. Também tem o problema que mal vejo Sakura, e a distância entre nós dois é como se fosse uma tortura, por isso...", ele botou a mão no bolso do paletó, tirou uma caixa e ajoelhou-se na frente de Sakura, dizendo: "... Sakura, quer se casar comigo?".

A surpresa tomou conta de todos, menos de Sakura, que já esperava por isso. Ela olhou Syaoran, o qual estava ajoelhado, com o tradicional olhar sério e o braço direito estendido, segurando uma caixa com dois anéis. Sakura encarou Syaoran, com o rosto rosado, um doce sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos; ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, até se jogar nele, abraçando-o. Syaoran retribuiu o abraço. Fujitaka então comentou: "Então, era isso. Eu sabia que este dia chegaria, só não entendo porque demoraste tanto...".

Syaoran, ainda ajoelhado, encarou Fujitaka e explicou: "É que estou fazendo a faculdade ainda, vivendo longe de meu amor; eu achava que não era o momento certo, mas pensei e decidi que não poderia continuar adiando assuntos do coração.".

Touya fez uma cara de desprezo e comentou: "Falando, nem parece que é um moleque...".

Nakuru atingiu Touya com o cotovelo e ralhou: "Pare com isso, querido! Nem parece que você é um psicólogo formado... Tua irmã já tem 22 anos, pode decidir as coisas por si só, e este jovem homem é alguém tão responsável...".

"Eu sei disso, é que...", disse Touya, levantando-se e aproximando-se do casal, o qual se levanta e desfaz o abraço, ficando Sakura ao lado de Syaoran; então Touya completou: "Olha, moleque, a primeira vez que lhe vi, molestando minha irmã, fiquei com uma péssima impressão de você. Mas, à medida que o tempo passava, aprendi a tolerar-lhe, e hoje eu sei, apesar da minha teimosia, que você é a pessoa certa para minha irmã.". Toyua então ergueu as mãos ao alto e gritou: "Um viva para o moleque e a monstrenga!".

Sakura fechou os pulsos e falou com os dentes cerrados: "Eu não sou monstrenga! Você vai começar, Touya?!".

Então Touya e Sakura relembraram velhas brigas do passado, parecendo uma briga do Tom & Jerry. Fujitaka sorria, com a felicidade em toda a plenitude, pois, finalmente, a flor de cerejeira dele iria se casar. Ele começou a se lembrar de quando se casou com Nadeshiko, onde estavam presentes na cerimônia apenas a família dele, que não era numerosa. Com tal lembrança, ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha, e aproximou-se da mesa onde a família costumava fazer as refeições; lá havia a fato da amada Nadeshiko. Então, ele se pôs a falar com a foto: "Viu, Nadeshiko? Nossa flor de cerejeira vai se casar. Espero que você esteja tão feliz quanto eu estou.".

Os outros tinham acompanhado Fujitaka e presenciado esta cena tão comovente, menos Touya, que ficou na sala de estar, pois verificou a existência de um espectro alado no meio da sala. Era Nadeshiko. Ele lacrimejou e exclamou: "M-mãe!".

"Oi, meu filho!", disse o vulto de Nadeshiko, aproximando-se de Touya e dando-lhe um beijo; então ela completou: "Eu vim aqui porque estou feliz que Sakura tenha finalmente ganho um presente tão especial. Tenho certeza que ela e este jovem serão muito felizes, como eu fui junto ao seu pai, na minha vida terrena.".

"P-puxa, mãe! Fico f-feliz q-que vo-vo-você está f-feliz!", gaguejou Touya.

Nadeshiko acariciou o cabelo de Touya, dizendo: "Diga a Sakura que estou muito feliz pelo acontecimento, e que eu também dou a ela a minha benção. Adeus, Touya.".

O espectro foi desaparecendo lentamente, e Touya ficou parado de pé, no meio da sala, admirando-o. Era cada vez mais difícil ver o espectro da mãe dele (desde a época em que doou os poderes para Yue, ele mal conseguiu os recuperar); por isso, ele sempre se emocionava quando a via. Nesse meio tempo, Sakura percebeu que Touya não tinha ido à cozinha, e aproximou-se de seu irmão, que olhava para o vazio.

Sakura também olhou para onde Touya contemplava e falou : "Touya, tu viste a mamãe, não é?".

Touya disse, limpando as lágrimas: "Isso mesmo. Ela está feliz contigo e o moleque. Deu a benção dela.".

"É, eu sinto isso...", disse Sakura, que então olhou para o alto e exclamou: "Obrigada, mamãe!".

* * *

4 meses depois... 

O templo Tsukimini estava lotado. Toda a família de Sakura e grande parte dos colegas de aula vieram. Já o clã Li, que não concordava com o casamento, não veio na totalidade, vindo apenas a mãe e as irmãs de Syaoran; nem Meiling estava lá. Desde que Meiling entrou para a Academia de Polícia de Hong Kong, fica cada vez mais difícil vê-la, embora Syaoran desconfiasse que Meiling não quisesse ir ao casamento dele, deixando-o meio decepcionado. Enquanto isso, Tomoyo o ajudava a ajeitar o _smoking_, comentando: "Fique parado, ou eu não conseguirei arrumar a gravata!".

Syaoran ralhou: "Detesto formalidades! Por que não posso me casar com minhas roupas chinesas?".

Tomoyo deu uma leve risada e disse: "Não estrague o momento, seu bobo! Isto é tão romântico...".

Syaoran se corou e então perguntou: "Tomoyo, er... como é a vida de casado?".

"Fique reto.", ordenou Tomoyo quando começou a arrumar o terno; então ela explanou: "Bem, tem seus altos e baixos, mas a oportunidade de conviver com quem a gente tanto ama é uma dádiva divina. Erga os braços.".

Syaoran ficou com o semblante sombrio e desabafou: "Espero que nada ocorra de errado, pois algum evento estranho sempre ocorre quando desejo realizar algo importante na minha vida.".

Tomoyo sorriu e então comentou: "Vire essa boca para lá! Está pronto! Vamos para o altar!".

Syaoran rastreou os cantos da sala e perguntou: "Cadê a Sakura? Gostaria de vê-la um pouco.".

Tomoyo ajeitou a postura do noivo e explicou: "Não é de bom tom ver a noiva antes da cerimônia!".

Syaoran reclamou instantâneo: "Que droga! Detesto superstições tolas!".

Tomoyo ficou cabisbaixa e balbuciou: "Li-kun, eu gostaria de parabenizá-lo. Afinal, você vai casar com alguém com quem temos um sentimento em comum."

Syaoran franziu a testa e perguntou incrédulo: "Como assim?".

Tomoyo encarou Syaoran e foi chegando mais perto dele, lentamente, até alcancá-lo e beijá-lo ternamente de língua. Aquele momento durou alguns segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade para Syaoran. Os lábios de Tomoyo eram tão doces quanto os de Sakura, mas não demorou em cair na real e afastar Tomoyo de si, demonstrando certa consternação no olhar, dando a tradicional franzida nos olhos.

Syoaran questionou surpreso: "Tomoyo, o que significa isso?".

"Sabe, Li-kun, eu amo a Sakura. Amo-a desde quando a conheci, bem antes que você chegasse às nossas vidas. Não somente a amizade, que também é uma forma de amor, mas o amor dos amantes. Pode me considerar bissexual, eu não me importo com o que você pensa agora!", desabafou Tomoyo; então ela baixou a cabeça e começou a choramingar, dizendo: "Como eu a amo, e ela lhe ama, não demorou muito para aprender a amar-lhe também. Mas não se preocupe, eu não acho que você está roubando Sakura de mim.". Quando ela terminou a frase, deu uma risada meio amarga.

Syaoran continuou com o semblante sério e perguntou: "E sobre Eriol?".

Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça e exclamou: "Não, eu não confundo as coisas! Sakura e você são meus amores platônicos; é a idealização de um amor puro e transparente. Já Eriol é meu companheiro, e jamais o trairia, pois o amo como um homem que completo o meu ser, além que sexualmente ela me dá prazer. Eu já contei a Eriol sobre isso, e ele foi muito compreensivo comigo; por isso, achei que me oferecer para ajudar-te a arrumar-se seria a oportunidade perfeita para te esclarecer a situação."

Syaoran colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Tomoyo, e então explanou: "Tomoyo, quando eu lhe conheci, eu sempre notei que você tinha um sentimento muito passional por Sakura, como uma obsessão. Com o tempo, eu percebi o intenso amor que você tem por ela, mas eu nunca falei a respeito com ninguém, pois eu não via necessidade. Tomoyo, eu lhe respeito muito, mas não eu consigo aceitar muito bem tal situação, e não acredito em distinção no tipo de amor; amor é sempre amor, e isso me preocupa...". Ele enxugou os olhos de Tomoyo com a mão direita, e então continuou: "Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer. Vou tentar assimilar esse enredo. Eu aprendi a gostar de você, e agora eu lhe admiro, pois você me demonstrou ser sincera com os outros; apenas seja sincera com você mesma. Vamos para a cerimônia agora, pois estamos atrasados, e este não é o momento certo para tal conversa...".

"Obrigada, Syaoran. Sakura lhe merece!", desabafou Tomoyo, abraçando Syaoran no pescoço, como se aliviando de um peso nas costas.

Syaoran ponderou: "Tomoyo, existem certos momentos em que o silêncio é a melhor resposta. Vamos dar por encerrado o que aconteceu aqui e tentar viver nossas vidas da melhor maneira possível, para que sejamos felizes. Coloque um sorriso no rosto, pois tenho um casamento a realizar.".

Os dois saíram juntos de um quarto no templo, e saíram para o pátio, onde a cerimônia se realizaria. Todos os convidados estavam sentados em cadeiras dispostas em meias-luas, em torno do altar. Perto do altar, estavam Syaoran, o monge do templo e as testemunhas de casamento. Pela parte de Sakura, estavam Touya e Nakuru, com Eriol e Tomoyo. Já pela parte de Syaoran, estavam Yukito e Kaho, com Takashi e Chiharu. Aliás, Chiharu ainda não estava lá, pois estava com Rika ajudando Sakura a vestir o vestido de noiva, na casa dos Kinomoto.

Chiharu ralhou: "Fique quieta, Sakura-chan! Não consigo terminar o vestido!".

Rika comentou: "Que emoção! Acho os casamentos momentos tão românticos! O buquê está pronto, eu vou levá-lo até chegar ao templo.".

Sakura sorriu e disse: "Obrigada, Rika! As dobras do vestido estão prontas, Chiharu?".

Chiharu respondeu entre arfadas: "Quase! Só um pouquinho...".

Naquele momento, o celular de Rika tocou. Ela o pegou, atendendo: "Alô, Rika falando!".

Tomoyo falou: "É a Tomoyo. O galante Syaoran já está pronto! Falta muito para Sakura se arrumar?".

Rika suspirou e disse: "Chiharu está terminando o vestido. Vamos tentar apurar o vestido para que fique pronto logo.".

Tomoyo disse entre uma doce gargalhada: "Syaoran está muito ansioso, e eu também estou. Procurem não demorar, tá?".

Rika novamente arfou e disse: "Pode deixar. Mais alguma coisa?".

Tomoyo respondeu: "Não, só desejo boa sorte para vocês no caminho.".

"Tchau, Tomoyo!", despediu-se Rika.

"Tchau, e desfrutem a condução!", despediu-se Tomoyo entre leves risadas.

Rika completou: "Pode deixar, um beijo!".

Uma limusine branca (evidentemente paga pela família Amamiya) esperava Sakura na porta da residência dela. As três damas entraram, tomando todo o cuidado com o vestido da noiva. Do interfone da limusine, uma voz de mulher perguntou: "Templo Tsukimini, senhora?".

Sakura respondeu: "Sim, mas... essa voz... eu conheço essa voz...".

O vidro que separa o motorista dos passageiros foi baixando e qual foi a surpresa para as três viram que a motorista... era Meiling! Estava diferente, sem aquele cabelo vistoso e cheio de decoração. Parecia mais sóbria, com um corte de cabelo discreto, estilo Chanel, e uma expressão neutra no olhar.

Sakura, Rika e Chiharu gritaram em uníssono: "MEILING?!? É você?".

Meiling ergueu a mão e disse gentilmente: "Oi a todos!".

Sakura perguntou: "O que tu estás fazendo aqui?".

Meiling agitou a mão e explicou: "Não se preocupe. Eu estou a serviço da polícia chinesa aqui no Japão, mas eu decidi fazer esta surpresa para você. Não quero que Syaoran me veja, e espero que você não conte a ele que estou aqui. Espero que vocês dois sejam felizes, do fundo do meu coração.".

Sakura comentou emocionada: "Obrigada, Meiling. Bem, temos tantas coisas a conversar, mas... mas creio que o momento não seja adequado para isso...".

Meiling olhou para a noiva com ternura e balbuciou: "Entendo. Segurem-se, pois lá vamos nós...".

Meiling ergueu o vidro divisório e arrancou a limusine. Sakura imaginou que a presença de Meiling ali devia ser mais uma idéia de Tomoyo... Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao templo. Na porta do templo, esperavam Fujitaka e Sonomi, ambos com longos sorrisos estampados. Rika e Chiharu saíram na frente, correndo para as devidas posições. Então, Fujitaka ajudou a filha a sair do carro. O pai de Sakura ficou encantado com a beleza da noiva.

Começou a música; Syaoran suava frio enquanto Fujitaka trazia a noiva lentamente. Depois de entregar Sakura a Syaoran, começou a cerimônia. Depois do famoso "sim" e do beijo de felicidade, todos que estavam ali sentados se levantaram e felicitavam o novo casal. Fizeram a festa no próprio templo, com muito diversão e música, do jeito que Sakura sempre gostou de fazer festas. Ao final, Syaoran ergueu Sakura no colo e colocou-a na limusine. Todos acenavam, enquanto viam a limusine desaparecer ao longe.

Eriol chegou por trás de Tomoyo e perguntou: "Querida, você sabe para onde eles vão?".

Tomoyo sorriu e então respondeu: "Vão até Tóquio, e de lá pegam um avião, pois vão passar a lua-de-mel no Rio de Janeiro. Tudo por minha conta!".

Eriol abraçou Tomoyo pela cintura e comentou: "Que bom. Mas creio que este fato não termina a saga da Mestre das Cartas Clow...".

Tomoyo olhou para o amado e perguntou: "O que você quer dizer com isso?".

Eriol deu um dos famosos sorrisos enigmáticos que ele sempre dava e então comentou: "Você sabera, meu bem, você saberá...".

* * *

**_Conto escrito originalmente na forma de roteiro em 2001, reeditado na forma de narração em 23/10/2006. Para esta nova versão, eu mudei a entonação das falas, aproximando-as do uso coloquial em detrimento da norma padrão. Se tudo der certo, haverá novos capítulos para esta saga._**


	2. Coisas do Coração

**CARDCAPTOR SAKURA – UMA NOVA FASE  
Capítulo 02: Coisas do Coração**

Touya olhava distante para o céu, na sacada do apartamento onde morava, alheio à bagunça que a filha Toyoko fazia na sala. Nakuru estava fazendo o jantar mas de vez em quando ia até à sala para tentar conter a filha, a qual desempenhava as fantasias da infância entre a mesa e os sofás, pondo em risco a integridade de vasos e eletrodomésticos. No entanto, Touya estava indiferente àquela mistura de gritos e correria.

Antes de arrumar a mesa, Nakuru decidiu caçar a pequena peste, que notou a aproximação da mãe. Como por instinto, Toyoko correu e escondeu-se nas pernas do pai, esperando que Nakuru não a achasse. É claro que foi em vão, e Nakuru se aproximou de Touya, imaginando que o marido já estivesse passando o sermão na filha, qual foi a grande surpresa quando notou que Touya estava estático, olhando para o céu. Nakuru perguntou: "Touya, tudo bem?".

Touya meneou um pouco e perguntou confuso: "Hã? O quê?".

Nakuru disse em escárnio: "Planeta Terra chamando Touya, ajude-me a servir o jantar...".

Touya se atinou da situação e falou: "É claro, querida... Desculpe-me, estou preocupado com assuntos de trabalho...".

Toyoko continuou agarrada no pai, que teve que colocá-la na mesa. Aliás, sempre foi assim. Nakuru, por ter uma personalidade mais agressiva, foi sempre quem passou os corretivos em Toyoko. O pai, sempre introspectivo, era com quem Toyoko tinha consolo. Isto porque Touya sempre foi alguém muito superprotetor; foi assim com Sakura e agora fazia o mesmo com Toyoko. Ele tinha muito medo de perdê-la.

Durante o jantar, Touya permaneceu estático, mal levando a comida à boca. Nakuru notou, mas ficou quieta, pois não queria causar uma celeuma na frente da filha. Após o jantar, Nakuru foi colocar Toyoko na cama e, quando voltou à sala, viu Touya olhando um velho álbum. Touya estava concentrado no álbum, e só percebeu a presença da esposa quando a mesma se inclinou e olhou as fotos. Eram fotos de Touya com Kaho, quando namoravam no fundamental.

Touya observou, sem fazer qualquer expressão, o rosto de decepção e desespero de Nakuru, a qual começou a rolar lágrimas no rosto. Touya se ruborizou e fechou o álbum, sem saber o quer dizer; pensou que o silêncio talvez fosse a melhor resposta. Como psicólogo, não era a primeira vez que notava um olhar de desespero e, durante aquele momento, teve um olhar absorto sobre a esposa. Nakuru lhe respondeu com um abano de cabeça, e então gritou: "Você me apunhala o coração, e ainda quer me olhar como você olha para um dos teus pacientes? Não tem coração por um acaso, Touya?".

Touya tentou remediar a situação, dizendo: "Você me entendeu mal, Nakuru... Por favor... Não fale deste jeito...".

Nakuru ficou ainda mais furiosa e berrou: "Por quê? Machuca-lhe o coração? Ora, não me venha com essa...".

Touya desabafou: "Nakuru, todos têm uma fase de fossa existencial, e eu estou vivendo a minha. Por favor, sou um psicólogo, não um deus!".

Nakura o mirou com fúria e falou com os dentes cerrados: "Você ainda ama Kaho... e não o envergonha saber que ela é casada com teu melhor amigo? Por que você não lutou por ela? Por que você decidiu alimentar meu amor se não poderias correspondê-lo?".

Touya somente balbuciou: "Desculpa-me, é mais forte do que eu... Não pude evitar...".

Nakuru aproximou o próprio rosto ao do esposo e ralhou: "Qual é a tua? É só isso? Então, os teus instintos carnais são mais fortes que tua razão? Onde fica o amor prometido no altar? Onde fica o amor que gerou Toyoko? Olhe para Sakura e Syaoran, veja como são felizes, apesar de tudo...".

Touya tentou explicar: "Mas nós não somos Sa...".

Nakuru gritou com mais impetuosidade: "Não, você não quer ser feliz. Não se conformou ao perder Kaho, não se conformou ao perder Sakura, e depois não se conformou com o fato de que teu pai sabe como viver sozinho, curtindo o que a vida tem de melhor. Eu tento lhe compreender, mas o teu rosto fechado não permite que os outros se aproximem de você. E o pior: ainda lhe amo demais, mas eu não consigo ter o mesmo de você. É como se você não quisesse amar alguém. Do que você tem medo, Touya? De se ferir de novo? Por favor, não quero vê-lo por enquanto. De preferência, saia de casa... vá ter uma vida, pare para pensar um pouco...".

Touya se levantou com desespero no olhar e comentou: "Você não está sendo justa comigo! E sobre Toyoko?".

Nakuru ficou cabisbaixa e afirmou: "Eu converso com ela. Nosso filhote vai ficar bem.".

Touya tentou ponderar: "Mas...".

Nakuru o interrompeu, gritando e apontando para a porta de entrada: "Saia daqui! Deixe-me!".

Aquilo deixou Touya com raiva o suficiente para esbofetear Nakuru, como se ele estivesse precisando daquilo. Talvez ele se sentisse um pouco cheio da esposa e da situação. Então ele saiu de casa, apenas com a roupa do corpo. Não sabia para onde ir; ele pensou na Sakura, mas ele se lembrou que o apartamento dela era pequeno, além de não querer ser um estorvo para ela e Syaoran. Para o pai? Não sabia nem se Fujitaka estava em casa. Ele foi até o telefone da portaria e ligou para o pai. Ninguém atendeu.

Sozinho, sem ter aonde ir, Touya deixou o prédio e começou a andar a esmo nas ruas de Tomoeda. Lembrou de Toyoko e começou a lacrimejar um pouco. Não queria que sua filhinha sofresse devido aos devaneios do pai. Durante um pensamento e outro, ele viu que estava na frente da mansão da família Daidouji, e parou um momento. Ora, estava na fossa, Sonomi era uma tia... não custava tentar... Então, tocou a campainha. Não demorou muito para que entrasse na casa. Sonomi o recepcionou dizendo: "Oi, Touya! Ao que devo esta agradável surpresa?".

Touya coçou a cabeça e respondeu: "Desculpe-me vir tarde da noite, mas é que eu tive um briga doméstica, e estou sem um teto para dormir...".

Sonomi fechou os olhos e comentou: "Essa não! Outro coração partido?".

Touya ficou confuso e perguntou: "Como assim?".

Sonomi suspirou e então explicou: "Tomoyo teve uma briga com Eriol, e veio verter as lágrimas comigo. Ajuda-me, pois você é psicólogo e pode consolá-la.".

Touya desconversou: "Mas tenho relações afetivas com Tomoyo, não vou ser parcial...".

Sonomi pegou na mão de Touya com um olhar de súplica e pediu: "Não disse que você deveria ser parcial... mas tem uma bagagem que permite ajudá-la... Por favor?".

Touya sorriu e afirmou: "Tudo bem...".

Sonomi o guiou até o quarto, então ela bateu e logo Tomoyo apareceu, mostrando a cara na porta entreaberta. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e parecia cansada, e sorriu ao ver o Touya. A mulher dos olhos púrpura conversou rapidamente com a mãe e pareceu ainda mais sorridente, e então ela pediu: "Entra, Touya-san!".

Ele nunca tinha entrado no quarto de Tomoyo, que tinha aspectos da infância e adolescência da mulher dos cabelos púrpura. Não que ele se lembrasse de ter estado lá. Ele viu a enorme cama, o armário e uma porta que dava para uma sala escura. Tomoyo se sentou à cama. Touya abriu o armário, e então viu uma coleção gigantesca de fantasias, todas do tamanho de criança, fazendo-o comentar: "Você gosta de fantasias, hein?".

Tomoyo sorriu e explicou: "Eram as fantasias que Sakura usava quando praticava a magia, quando ela era uma...".

Touya completou a frase: "... Uma cardcaptor?".

Tomoyo fechou os olhou e lamentou-se: "É isso aí... Sabe, quando não existem mais segredos, a vida fica tão ordinária... E dentro do jogo do amor, Sakura ganhou. Ela é tão feliz... E sou tão miserável...".

Touya se aproximou da cama e sentou-se junto à Tomoyo, consolando-a: "Olha, existem momentos em que o amor é posto em prova, e nem sempre ganhamos o jogo. Veja, eu e a Nakuru brigamos, e eu só vim parar aqui porque não tinha onde passar a noite, e vejo que você sofre também por amor...". Ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos dela e suplicou: "Não chore, por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu... deixe-me ajudá-la...".

Tomoyo começou a contar-lhe os fatos. Ela contou sobre Eriol, como ele foi compreensivo com ela todos os quatro anos de casamento, mas ele começou a ficar desgostoso com a situação não resolvida entre ela e Sakura. Touya a escutava, deixando que a doce voz de Tomoyo, que falhava com os soluços, fluísse pelo corpo dele. Parece que os esforços de Sonomi para que Tomoyo lembrasse Nadeshiko deram certo demais, pois Tomoyo era como se fosse uma cópia da mãe dele. Tão bonita, tão angelical... Isso... Tomoyo era um anjo, um anjo sofredor... Ele começou a comprovar isso com uma imagem que veio à mente...

* * *

_(flashback)_

Música, luzes. Era um festival de inverno, que ocorreu no colégio de Sakura, a qual tinha por volta de 16 anos. Toda a família Kinomoto estava presente e vestidos com quimonos. Sakura estava agarrada com Syaoran e Nakuru junto à Touya. Encontraram-se com Kaho e Yukito, e então todos foram ao restaurante do festival. Outro casal era Tomoyo e Eriol, que estavam estudando na Suíça, e estavam de férias no momento.

Depois do jantar, todos se dirigiram às barracas de jogos. Foi quando Takashi e Manabu apareceram e puxaram Syaoran. Apenas Tomoyo testemunhou a conversa. Takashi puxou Syaoran pelo braço e disse: "Ei, Syaoran, descubri um local muito bacana...".

Syaoran perguntou atônito: "Aonde vocês estão me levando?".

Manabu explicou: "Descobrimos uma tenda de bebidas, que tem exemplares de todo o mundo, vamos...".

Syaoran tentou explicar: "Espera, eu...". Não houve tempo para resposta. Syaoran sumiu com eles. Foi num momento em que Sakura não prestou atenção, Syaoran achou que não iria demorar, Tomoyo também não deu muita importância. Mas ele demorou; Syaoran não era disso.

Após uma busca frenética, acharam Syaoran em uma tenda, embriagado. Eles estavam apostando que bebia mais copos de aguardente. Takashi estava caído no chão, e Syaoran ainda disputava com Manabu. Sakura e Chiharu, que tinham juntado forças para procurarem os respectivos namorados, estavam chocadas. Touya estava irado, desejando esgoelar aquele moleque. Só não o fez porque Kaho e Yukito tentavam ser a voz da razão. De repente, um choro se sobressaiu. Era Tomoyo. Touya ficou surpreso, assim como os outros. Todos se aproximaram de Tomoyo.

Touya perguntou: "O que houve, Tomoyo?".

Tomoyo respondeu entre soluços: "Estão todos sofrendo, e tudo porque ignorei a saída de Syaoran. Eu escutei aonde eles íam, e nada fiz...".

Eriol tentava consolá-la, mas todos ficaram perturbados com a reação de Tomoyo. A única coisa que podiam fazer era levar o bêbado para casa.

_(fim do flashback)_

* * *

Tomoyo sempre sofria pelos que amava. Touya estava exausto, e pediu um uísque. Não era de beber, mas... Quem se importaria? Ele estava esgotado. Uma serviçal trouxe uma garrafa de uísque, dois copos e um balde com gelo. Tomoyo, que também não era de beber, acompanhou Touya. Ambos tomavam longos goles, como se tentando abafar uma dor que não quer parar de atinar. Não demoraram a embriagar-se. Tomoyo ficou preocupada, pois Touya começou a ficar muito agitado. Quando ameaçou tropeçar, Tomoyo o conduziu até a cama.

Ela lhe tirou o paletó e a gravata, afrouxando a camisa; ela fez tudo isso com muita delicadeza. Touya começou a encará-la de uma maneira que Tomoyo nunca tinha visto; ele a olhava fixamente, com ares de um homem que deseja possuir uma mulher, o que fez Tomoyo sentir um calafrio. Touya então se sentou e aproximou o rosto dele ao dela, dizendo: "Não sei porque Eriol lhe ignora assim; você é muito bonita e delicada para que um homem lhe odeie tanto...".

Tomoyo se apavorou e disse: "Touya, você está bêbado; descanse, por favor...".

Touya tapou a boca de Tomoyo com o dedo indicador e comentou: "Eu não acredito em coincidências...".

Não houve tempo para mais conversa, pois Touya inclinou-se à frente e beijou Tomoyo passionalmente. A garota dos olhos púrpura ficou sem reação, consternada com o fato. Afastou-se dele, encarando-o. Ele a lembrava tanto de Sakura. Começou-se a atormentar com pensamentos de culpa, enquanto Touya a pegava pela mão. De repente, Tomoyo começou a desejá-lo. Era como se, possuindo a Touya, estivesse possuindo também Sakura.

Em um piscar de olhos, a única coisa que os cobria era o lençol da cama. Ambos estavam vivendo um momento de total energia, um conhecendo o recato do outro. Enquanto Tomoyo se estregava de corpo e alma ao falo de Touya, este sentia que não fazia amor com uma mulher, mas com um anjo. Um anjo do prazer. Tomoyo podia ser meiga e adorável, mas nunca foi ingênua. Touya deixou de vê-la como a amiga de infância da irmã e passou a vê-la como uma mulher, em todos os sentidos. Assim, aquele quarto escuro e triste transformou-se em um ninho de amor.

* * *

Os primeiros raios da manhã entravam pelas persianas da janela do quarto de Tomoyo. Tais raios acordaram Touya, que percebeu que algo suave estava repousando sobre o peito. Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco e viu que era a cabeça de Tomoyo, dormindo abraçada ao tórax do amante. Touya reclinou a cabeça de volta ao travesseiro e encarou o teto cheio de culpa, balbuciando: "Agora, estamos encrencados...".

Touya esfregou o rosto com as mãos e levantou-se da cama, tendo o cuidado para se livrar de Tomoyo sem acordá-la. Em vão; Tomoyo se acordou e o encarou com os olhos ainda sonolentos, perguntando: "Que horas são?".

Touya respondeu: "São 9 da manhã. Estou atrasado, preciso ir ao trabalho...".

Tomoyo perguntou, observando o amante: "O que você... Pensa... Sobre o que aconteceu... Aqui?".

Touya não respondeu, pois ele estava colocando a roupa. No fundo, não tinha resposta. Tomoyo o encarava, com os olhos cheios de brilho. Aquele doce olhar contrastava com o peso da situação. Tentando ser o mais calmo possível, ele respondeu: "Escute, o que aconteceu hoje só teve lugar porque nós estávamos carentes e passamos pelos mesmos problemas. Não trabalhamos ainda com nossas paixões frustradas. Eu... Eu não vou agüentar isso sozinho. Vou procurar alguém para conversar. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.".

Tomoyo murmurou: "Mas, com quem? Quem conversaria com uma... adúltera?".

Touya sugeriu: "Fale com Kaho. Ela irá te escutar.".

Tomoyo perguntou em um sussuro: "E enquanto a você?".

"Vou falar com alguém eu nunca imaginei que compartilharia uma dor minha.", disse Touya, aproximando-se de Tomoyo e beijando-lhe o rosto, como despedida. Tomoyo pegou-lhe a mão e percorreu-a contra o rosto. Touya tirou a mão com cuidado e sorriu, saindo porta afora. Ele correu até a porta de entrada e sentiu um alívio quando saiu da mansão, pois não sabia o que dizer a Sonomi caso a visse.

* * *

O HPS de Fukuoka era enorme, principalmente o centro de cardiologia. Centro de referência, lá se atendia pacientes de todo o Japão, além de outros países vizinhos. Um monte de salas de cirurgia, de análises clínicas e UTI's estavam distribuídas entre os diversos andares do HPS. Na sala de recepção, próxima aos ambulatórios, estava um apreensivo Touya. Ele marcou uma consulta com um novato, que ainda estava fazendo a residência, um tal de Dr. Syaoran Li.

A enfermeira se aproximou do paciente e anunciou: "Kinomoto Touya-san, o Dr. Li vai atendê-lo agora.".

Touya agradeceu; ao entrar na sala, ele se espantou com a simplicidade do consultório, que aproveitava o máximo o espaço para os equipamentos e acessórios médicos. O jovem médico de 25 anos encarou Touya com uma franzida de sobrancelhas, como se mostrando uma indignação por ver tal paciente na sala dele.

Syaoran questionou:"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não é cardíaco que eu bem sei.".

Touya apontou para o peito e disse: "Bem, eu tenho problemas do coração, mas não é deste coração que eu estou falando...".

Syaoran não gostou daquela visita e explicou: "Touya, eu tenho uma porção de...".

Touya o interrompeu, suplicando: "Por favor, você é meu cunhado e é o único com quem posso contar agora! Escute-me, por favor!".

Syaoran suspirou e ordenou: "Está bem, vá logo!".

Touya contou tudo o que aconteceu. Decidiu não omitir nada, pois queria resolver logo tudo. Syaoran ficou perplexo, sem saber o que dizer; o jovem médico teve vontade de esganar o adúltero e demonstrou isso nos olhos. Touya percebeu e baixou a cabeça, pois viu que foi tudo em vão, dizendo: "Tudo bem. Tu és disciplinado para perder tempo com alguém como eu... prometo que nunca mais o perturbarei...!".

Syaoran o segurou pelo ombro e explicou: "Olhe, desculpa-me. É que eu sempre acreditei que uma pessoa que ama não trai. Eu jamais teria coragem de trair Sakura. Mas... Eu sei que os seres humanos erram, pois também sou humano; o problema é que eu não seja alguém muito indicado para isso, pois eu não sou muito bom em falar sobre sentimentos... Por que não procurar um colega teu de profissão?".

Touya declarou: "É que eu pensei primeiramente em falar com um amigo; desabafar com alguém próximo a mim, pois não acredito em esconder dos outros o mal feito.".

Syaoran suspirou e então comentou: "Bem... a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é: escolha entre o teu casamento com Nakuru, ou desafia tudo, inclusive Yukito, e tenta reconquistar Kaho. Na corda bamba é que você não pode ficar. Esta situação vai acabar lhe matando de tanto desgosto...".

Touya murmurou tristemente: "Mas eu não sei mais o que é mais justo...".

Syaoran afirmou:"Justo é aquilo que nos traz paz ao coração. Tudo vai depender de como você vai resolver esta situação. Você é psicólogo; use a própria experiência profissional para verificar como abordar esta situação. Assim, não pode ficar..."

De repente, fez-se um silêncio. Syaoran observava um abatido Touya, o qual encarava o chão com lágrimas nos olhos. Este momento durou alguns minutos, até que o celular de Syaoran tocou. O jovem médico atendeu: "Syaoran falando (...) O que houve? (...) Tem certeza? (...) Estou aqui com Touya (...) É, ele veio conversar comigo (...) Já estamos a caminho, adeus.".

Touya perguntou em apreensão: "O que houve?".

Syaoran : "Vamos ao Edifício Daidouji, antes que algo horrível aconteça..."

* * *

Tomoyo não conseguiu achar Kaho e decidiu ir ao trabalho, onde ela encontraria Sakura. Ela decidiu abrir o jogo com o objeto de próprio desejo. Como Touya havia lhe dito, ela precisava resolver logo tal situação. Ao chegar ao local de trabalho, ela foi ter direto com Sakura, praticamente invadindo o escritório desta. Sakura, meio consternada com a visita, só conseguiu perguntar: "Tomoyo? Está tudo bem? Por que a pressa?".

Tomoyo ordenou entre arfadas: "Fique sentada, pois a conversa vai ser longa...".

E ela contou à Sakura tudo o que aconteceu. Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia. As lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de esmeraldas. Depois do relato, Tomoyo lhe confessou que a amava passionalmente, que queria possuí-la. Sakura não a encarou, pois a mesma estava assustada com a situação. Tomoyo era a melhor amiga... E era sangue do mesmo sangue. Ela não entendia como Tomoyo deixou as coisas irem longe demais. Tomoyo colocou o indicador no queixo de Sakura e ergueu a cabeça desta, insistindo: "Você me escutou? Eu te amo e eu não me importo com que os outros pensarão...".

Sakura reagiu de pronto àquela declaração e berrou: "Você não tem vergonha? Você se entrega para o meu irmão e ainda quer me envolver nas tuas taras malucas?". Sakura estava assustada e foi a única reação que teve, mas desejou ter morrido naquele momento, pois a reação irada fez Tomoyo cair em prantos, a qual colocou as mãos no rosto e desabafou: "Você tem razão. Como posso continuar a viver se sou uma devassa? Uma aberração, é isso o que sou...".

Sakura tentou contemporizar: "Espera, Tomoyo, eu não...". Tarde demais. Tomoyo fechou a porta atrás de si, correndo em desespero. Sakura saiu do escritório, e viu Tomoyo num elevador que estava fechando as portas. Observou o marcador, que foi até o terraço e ficou lá.

Sakura começou a especular por quê a amiga estava no terraço, quando um pensamento sombrio aterrorizou Sakura. Era o medo de perder a amiga, e tudo por culpa dela. A mulher dos olhos verdes pegou o celular e ligou para Syaoran, com lágrimas correndo o rosto. Quando o esposo atendeu, ela então dialogou: "Alô? (...) Syaoran, é Sakura falando (...) Ajuda-me, acho que Tomoyo vai se matar (...) Não sei, ela foi até o terraço depois de uma discussão séria que tivemos (...) O que Touya está fazendo aí? (...) Não demorem, por favor (...)".

Sakura puxou a chave mágica. Sabia que aquele era um momento crítico, e precisava usar a magia. Erguendo o objeto mágico, Sakura gritou: "Liberte-se!". A chave se transformou no báculo mágico. Ela então puxou duas cartas e invocou os poderes das mesmas.

"Alada! Poder!", gritou Sakura, arremessando as cartas no ar e atingindo-as com o báculo. Surgiram duas asas angelicais nas costas de Sakura, além de uma aura avermelhada em torno do corpo. Sakura abriu a porta do vão de escadas e subiu rapidamente, num vôo alucinante, até a porta do terraço. A mesma estava emperrada, por isso, Sakura usou a força extra da carta Poder para arrebentar a porta de aço maciço.

Ao abrir a porta, Sakura saiu e ficou flutuando, procurando por Tomoyo. Achou-a num dos parapeitos, olhando para baixo. Sakura voou até Tomoyo, resguardando uma certa distância. Em certos momentos é bom não se arriscar com um suicida. Sakura implorou: "Tomoyo, desculpa-me. Não tive a intenção de dizer-te palavras tão duras; foi uma reação do momento. Dê-me a mão, por favor...".

Tomoyo refutou a ordem da amiga, dizendo: "Não. Eu pensei bastante, e vi que só tenho causado confusão. Não sei mais o que fazer, meus sentimentos estão tão confusos, e acabo magoando a todos. Minha noite de amor com Touya foi o limite. Não creio que valha mais a pena viver...".

Sakura estendeu os braços e implorou: "Pelo amor de Deus, Tomoyo, não fale asneiras, você não sabe o que está dizendo...".

Tomoyo murmurou: "Nestes últimos tempos, eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo... E não quero mais continuar assim... Adeus, meu amor...".

"NÃO!!!", gritou Sakura; ela tentou alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. Tomoyo começou a queda vertiginosa até o chão. Sakura voou atrás dela quando, de repente, viu dois seres alados vindo por baixo. Eram Eriol e Ruby Moon. Sakura parou no ar estupefata. Quando Eriol agarrou Tomoyo, esta já havia desmaiado, em estado de choque.

Eriol balbuciou: "Sempre lhe amei, minha doce Tomoyo.".

Eriol voou até o terraço, com Sakura e Ruby Moon o seguindo. Lá, eles deitaram Tomoyo, tentando reanimá-la. Depois de um certo tempo, Syaoran e Touya chegaram ao terraço, arfando de tão cansados. Sakura recolheu a chave mágica e abraçou Syaoran, enquanto Touya encarava Ruby Moon, aproximando-se aos poucos.

Touya quebrou o gelo e declarou: "Desculpe-me, agora descobri o que quero para mim... eu lhe quero, meu amor!".

Ruby Moon o fitou impassível e disse: "Não diga isso a mim, você sabe a quem deve dizer...".

Então Ruby Moon assumiu a forma humana de Nakuru. Após a transformação, ela pegou as mãos do marido, e sorriu com um brilho que Touya jamais tinha visto nos olhos da esposa. Touya lacrimejou de felicidade, e ambos se envolveram em um longo abraço. Enquanto o casal ficava naquele abraço, Sakura se aproximou de Eriol e então perguntou: "E o que você pensa sobre o que aconteceu, isto é, se você já sabe o que aconteceu na íntegra...".

Eriol respondeu, contemplando Tomoyo: "Sei, sim. Ruby Moon observou Touya em segredo, e viu quando ele perambulava nas ruas, até ir à casa dos Daidouji e... Bem, ela viu o que fizeram juntos... E ela viu o arrependiemnto de Touya, ficando preocupada quando viu quão atormentada estava Tomoyo... Então Ruby Moon me avisou do perigo que Tomoyo estava correndo. Eu senti que ela estaria aqui, e eu vim reparar toda essa confusão. Eu acho que devo ter uma boa conversa com ela...".

Sakura pediu preocupada: "Eu também acho, mas seja gentil com ela, por favor; ela está tão abatida...".

Eriol garantiu: "Eu o serei, eu o serei...". Então todos decidiram sair do terraço, levando Tomoyo à enfermaria mais próxima. Parecia que o pior tinha passado...

* * *

Tomoyo e Eriol sumiram, e Sakura tentou imaginar o que estavam fazendo. Não faz muito, Tomoyo renunciou ao cargo que ela tinha na mesa diretora do grupo Daidouji, recomendando Sakura para o lugar que ela ocupava como CEO. Tomoyo alegou motivos profissionais para a decisão tomada, e Sakura tentou imaginar que rumo a amiga deu para o própria vida.

E a vida continuou. Um dia desses, Sakura quis aproveitar um folga extra de Syaoran para sair com ele na noite. Um restaurante, música ao vivo, ambiente aconchegante... Uma noite romântica. Escolheram um restaurante italiano de renome no centro de Tóquio, que fora recomendado por diversos colegas de trabalho, sendo que todos riam quando diziam que o ponto alto eram as apresentações... Sakura não conseguia entender a brincadeira, e ficou muito curiosa para ir a tal lugar.

Chegou a noite tão esperada. O jovem casal se arrumou e saíram para uma noite que prometia ser fantástica. Eles chegaram ao restaurante; cumpriu-se as normas da etiqueta, serviu-se o cardápio, e recomendou-se algum vinho. Após o pedido,eles observaram o palco. Quando entraram, tinham notado um cartaz, na porta do restaurante, que dizia: "Apresentação de hoje: _Purple Star_ & acompanhamento ao piano".

Após chegar o vinho, o mestre de cerimônias do restaurante aproximou-se do microfone que estava no palco e começou a discursar: "Senhoras e senhores, temos a honra de apresentar aos nossos clientes uma das vozes mais belas do Japão, que está fazendo uma temporada na nossa casa. Ela, que se apresenta em pequenas apresentações com o esposo ao piano, conquista os ouvidos pela voz melodiosa, que mergulha dentro do nosso ser. Sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes a sensacional Purple Star!".

Sakura fica boquiaberta com a cantora que adentrou o palco. Era Tomoyo, que vestia um vestido longo púrpura brilhante, que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos e os cabelos. Eriol entrou e sentou-se ao piano, com uma elegância que impressionou Sakura. Syaoran também tinha uma demonstração de surpresa no rosto.

Depois das palmas, começou a apresentação. Lindas canções, de todos os generos e origens, foram interpretadas magistralmente pelo duo de voz e piano. Após um certo tempo, Tomoyo viu Sakura em uma das mesas, e emocionou-se; então ela decidiu fazer uma apresentação dedicada à amiga de tantas jornadas e anunciou: "Senhoras e senhoras, vejo que há um casal que eu realmente admiro, desde os tempos de criança, e eles estão hoje na platéia. Sakura e Syaoran, levantem-se, por favor, pois esta música é para vocês...".

Os dois s levantaram meio sem jeito, aplaudidos pelo resto do restaurante. Após a ovação, Tomoyo fechou os olhos e começou a cantar a mesma música que a cartão Canção imitou quando estava solta nos corredores da Escola Tomoeda, nos velhos tempos da Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura se emocionou, encostando a cabeça no peito de Syaoran, o qual acariciava as madeixas castanho-claras da esposa.

Sakura disse entre suspiros: "Syaoran-kun... parece que essa se tornou a nossa canção...".

Syaoran respondeu admirado: "Também acho, minha doce flor de cerejeira...".

* * *

**_Conto escrito originalmente na forma de roteiro em 2001, reeditado na forma de narração entre 23/10/2006 e 24/10/2006. Mais um capítulo onde a norma culta nos diálogos deu lugar a uma forma mais coloquial._**

**_As mudanças do título e da forma de construção da prosa indicam novos episódios? Somente o tempo dirá. Um agradecimento aos reviews que eu recebi desde que eu publiquei esta saga no Fanfiction._**


End file.
